Capitana Kate Capsize
thumb|La capitana como se la ve en Lechuck's Revenge. Captain Kate Capsize is a ship captain and freelance pirate—tough as steel and sharp as nails. She owns a glass-bottomed boat which she charters for sightseeing or special-interest voyages. History Pirating Career Kate Capsize as the first mate on the vessel called the Limping Limpet when they went in search of Big Whoop, after hearing that it as located in a place known as Blinky Island. The voyage was unsuccessful, with the crew finding neither the island or the treasure. On the voyage, the ship's captain died of boredom while they were crossing the Sea of Beige Flotsam. Role in Monkey Island 2: LeChuck's Revenge Kate is first seen on Booty Island, announcing what her business has to offer while handing out leaflets as advertisements to passers-by. After meeting her on Booty Island, Guybrush charters her ship for the fee of six thousand pieces of eight to find the wreck of the Mad Monkey. She also tries bringing her business to Phatt Island but she is mistaken for Guybrush and jailed until the real Guybrush comes to her rescue. To free her is optional for the player. After being let out of her cell by Guybrush, she thanks him and then sets out to look for the person who framed her, unknowingly walking past the very person that did so. Business Kate runs a small charter business using her glass-bottom boat. Upon her vessel, she holds weddings, funerals and bar mitzvahs among other things. She hands out leaflets in order to promote her business. She also advertises her business verbally, out in populated areas of town. Payment * Her fee is 6000 pieces o' eight - a price Guybrush finds to be a little high. * She does not give credit. Success She found that business was slow on Booty Island, with few people being interested in chartering a glass-bottom boat. She planned on sailing to Phatt Island next to "try her luck there". Appearance Kate Capsize is a young-looking, thin woman with long, red hair. She is seen in LeChuck's Revenge wearing gray trousers, large black boots and a long green coat with a yellow lining. Kate also sports a large, green pirate hat. She is approximately the same height as Guybrush. Trivia * Kate drinks near-grog. * Kate was removed from the lite version of the game. * Kate may have been named for Kate Capshaw, the at-the-time new wife of George Lucas's friend Stephen Spielberg. * After the release of the first episode of Tales of Monkey Island in 2009, there was speculation that the mysterious unseen woman who attacks Guybrush at the end of the episode was Kate. Internet discussion continued even when given what writer Sean Vanaman called "indisputable evidence that it was Morgan, a new character."[http://talesofmi.net/?p=829 The Tales of Monkey Island Blog] She appears in the speculative I Wonder What Happens? video for "The Siege of Spinner Cay". * Prior to talking with Kate, if the player drags the cursor over her, the pop-up text will read "Woman in big hat". Appeared in * Monkey Island 2: LeChuck's Revenge and Special Edition Voice actor(s) References Categoría:Personajes secundarios Categoría:En Desarrollo